First For Everything
by Original Dark Angel
Summary: NarutoIno. Series of oneshots, similar to my Possessive series and compatible with that. Naruto and Ino don't always communicate on the same level, but they're working on changing that . . . through whatever means necessary.
1. First Kiss

**A/N: I'm not dead! I haven't completely switched fandoms either, although it might look that way. My computer is rebelling, some of my files are at home and I'm at college, and I'm at college which puts a serious crimp in my writing. I'm going back to my Harry Potter stuff as soon as possible.**

**Okay, here's a Naruto/Ino fic, because I really like the pairing. Enjoy.**

"I agreed to one date . . . with you . . . and only you." Ino rubbed small circles at her temples to diminish the migraine growing rapidly. Explaining simple concepts to Naruto-or any other male for that matter-was always headache inducing.

She really hated to do this. She had been looking forward to a fun date with her hyperactive blonde friend, and he looked so adorable rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. But even though he was duly ashamed, he had brought half of the rookie nine, Lee, the Konahamaru corps, and Iruka-sensei to Ichiraku with him, and Ino had a reputation to uphold.

"Chouji, Shikamaru? Will you walk me home?" It wasn't that she couldn't walk home by herself, but Inoichi would be very angry if she did. Then her father would go on a rant about the death of chivalry in today's teenagers. Since such rants were troublesome, Shikamaru and Chouji escorted her everywhere . . . unless she was shopping with Sakura. They flat out refused to accompany her then.

Unfortunately, Ino hadn't seen Temari until that moment and it became readily apparent that Shikamaru could not walk her home. She turned to Chouji, finding him involved in an eating contest with Lee and Kiba. He wasn't an option either.

Naruto passed his ramen to Chouji-a small miracle in itself-and stood up, leaving his money on the counter. "I'll walk you home, Ino. It's the least I could do." Ino grudgingly nodded.

"But Boss," one of the snot-nosed gennin whined.

"Later, Konohamaru. I'll help you with the technique tomorrow. Go back to your ramen." Naruto pulled his jacket on and reached for Ino's, but she beat him to it. He shrugged and they left the ramen stand, walking side by side, but not touching. Ino made sure of that. Within a few moments, they were both lost in thought.

_Naruto followed Sakura into the Hokage Tower, pleading his case. Neither noticed Ino across the room finishing a report. "Sakura-chan! Want to go out on a date? Just for some ramen please?"_

_"No, you baka," the pink-haired kunoichi shook her head in exasperation. "I'm too busy for dates, even with just-friends." She continued up to Tsunade's office, and Naruto sank onto one of the sofas to wait._

_Naruto's dejected look pulled at Ino. She didn't get Sakura. Why pine over the traitor to Konoha when she had a boy here devoted to her every whim and steadfast in his devotion? Two boys if you counted Lee. She personally thought that Naruto deserved some sort of reward for his unwavering affection going on three years straight._

_"Oi, Naruto!" she called. "I'll go out with you." She couldn't let him think that it was pity or he'd refuse. "My date canceled last minute and I already bought a new outfit."_

_Naruto looked up at her and grinned briefly. "Another outfit?" he teased. "Can't let Ino-chan go out alone like that now, can I?"_

_"Watch it, whisker-boy. I'll meet you at the ramen stand around six."_

_"Sure thing, Ino."_

It would have been fun to blow an evening at Ichiraku and then walking around the outdoor market that had been set up for the week long festival, Ino thought wistfully as they reached her home above the shop. Naruto walked her up to the door, and returned to his nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck. Ino narrowed her eyes. If he expected a kiss after his mistake he had another thing coming.

"I'm sorry, Ino. And if it helps any, I thought your new outfit was very pretty."

It was actually an old purchase, but she hadn't worn it before so it hadn't been too big of a white lie. She could tell that he was earnest, so she graced him with a small smile before letting herself inside. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. Good night."

"Night, Ino-chan."

* * *

Ino didn't see Naruto the next day. The Ino-Shika-Cho team were sent out on an emergency mission and the next four days were a grueling exercise in exactly why infiltration took so many years to perfect. When she finally did return to Konoha, the only thing she wanted was a long hot bath and a pound of chocolate. However word traveled fast in Konoha, and by the time she reached the shop, Naruto was sitting on the front step.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and Naruto flushed jumping to his feet. "Your mom kicked me out 'cause my fidgeting was scaring the customers."

Ino chuckled at that. Naruto's idea of fidgeting was bouncing around like a pinball. She was surprised her mom had let him remain sitting on the doorstep. She cocked her head and shrugged. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this," he told her cheerfully, dangling something in her face. Ino took it from him. It was a long black cord strung with pieces of blue, green, and purple glass, but she could tell that the edges had been softened and rounded for use as a necklace. "One of the gypsy ladies was selling a ton of them, but I thought you would like that one the best."

"It's pretty," she smiled up at him. "Help me put it on?"

Naruto agreed and fastened it carefully around her neck, while she held her hair out of the way. "There!" he announced triumphantly.

Ino fingered the dancing glass. "Most guys just buy me flowers."

Naruto laughed. "Seems tacky to buy a girl flowers from her own shop, and rude to buy them elsewhere." He relaxed against the doorway. "So how was your mission?"

"One more priceless over-glorified vase returned to its rightful owner," she chuckled. "Two lackeys squished, one servant's mind melted, and a dishonest merchant with a new appreciation for shadow puppets."

"Good old Team Ten," Naruto chuckled. "Well, I'll let you go relax. Tsunade-baachan probably has stuff for me to do." He started down the street, but turned back. "We're good, right?" he asked worriedly.

Ino laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We're good." She started inside, but suddenly turned around and surprised both of them by really kissing him. When she pulled away, Ino giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "Thanks for the necklace, Naruto. Want to go for barbeque later?"

A content smile spread over his face followed quickly by the foxy grin. "I can do that. No hang-ons either. That's a promise."

**Finite Incantatem.**


	2. First Secret

**A/N: Naruto won his first kiss, but now he has to tell the first (and biggest) secret. The references Naruto makes at the bottom are all true . . . according to the Sand Kunoichi universe.**

"Bye Daddy!"

"Where's my kiss?" Inoichi teased good-naturedly. Ino backtracked and dropped a kiss on her father's forehead. "That's my girl."

"I'll be home after dinner. Naruto and I are meeting Shikamaru and Temari at the barbeque place in an hour."

"Chouji will never forgive you," Chouza remarked from his seat across the room playing shougi with Shikaku. "His mission is in Wave Country."

"What Chouji doesn't know won't hurt him," Ino winked at her honorary uncles. There was a knock at the door. "There's my date."

Shikaku frowned. "Stay with Shikamaru and that Sand girl, Ino-chan."

"Yes Shikaku-san," Ino rolled her eyes. She pulled open the door and grinned widely at her boyfriend. "Hello, whisker-boy."

"Hey, Ino," Naruto beamed at her, before nodding respectfully to her father and his teammates. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Where to?"

* * *

Climbing Hokage Mountain was not on Ino's Top Ten Things I Want To Accomplish list. But she followed Naruto up anyway, because he seemed a little more serious than usual, and it was an unusual place, so he probably had a good reason for it.

Naruto lowered her to the last rock ledge and jumped down after her, steadying himself with one hand on the rock wall. He grinned at Ino and plopped down on the edge, motioning for her to join him. "You are now sitting in the Fourth Hokage's hair," he informed her cheerfully.

"The view is amazing." Ino delightedly scanned the village laid out in front of her like toys. "There's my house . . . and Chouji's . . . and Shika's." She turned back to Naruto with a brilliant smile. "So this is your special place."

"It's not as pretty or soft as your field," he conceded, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "But it works for me."

Ino lay back against him, resting her head on Naruto's chest and tangling her fingers in his necklace. "It's a good place for the future Hokage." She believed firmly in his dream and proclaimed it as truth almost as often as he did. A lot of people did that by now; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, old man Ichiraku, Konohamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Temari, but none of them as loud as Ino.

They laid there like that for a long time watching the village, Naruto playing with Ino's hair while she pointed out little things that caught her eye.

Then Naruto spoke up. "I need to tell you a secret, Ino-chan. It's S-class so you can't tell anyone, but you need to know."

Ino tilted her head to look up at him. "Okay."

Naruto stood up and Ino followed his lead. "If you don't like me any more, it's okay. Lots of people don't like me because of this and I'll understand."

"Naruto, breathe," Ino reminded him, griping his forearms to hold him still before he paced off the narrow ledge. "Calm down. I like you. I wouldn't date you if I didn't. Now what's the secret?"

Naruto looked away from Ino's eyes and gazed out over the village. "Yondaime didn't kill the kyuubi. He sealed it . . . inside of me."

"So?" Ino stood on tiptoe to kiss his whiskered cheek. "I knew that."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Nani?"

Ino stepped forward and closed his mouth with one slender finger under his chin. A tiny smirk played across her features. "I know that you are a jinchuriki."

"How?" Naruto swallowed.

"Shika figured it out after the Chunin exam. And I confirmed it after our mission to Hahajima Island. There are no secrets on Team Ten." She shook her head. "Besides that seal tattoo on your stomach obviously isn't a fashion statement."

"So you've known? This whole time? And you still dated me?"

Ino nodded firmly.

"Why?"

"Because you're mine," she declared. "I saw you first. You'll become Hokage someday, because you're strong, sweet, and you would do anything for your precious people, and I want to be one of them." This was now a little too serious for their dates, and Ino blushed. Determined to lighten the mood, she smacked him. "And I've had it with stuck-up traitors . . . especially when you can do your own angsty drama queen bit."

"Hey!"

Ino looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. "I have a secret, Ino-chan . . . It's alright if you don't want to see me anymore . . . I have a demon inside of me . . . need I go on?"

Naruto winced. "Please don't. You're right. That sounded scarily like Sasuke-teme . . . well, if he actually cared about something."

"And I refuse to date a blonde version of Sasuke, so the next time you have the urge to go all dramatic, don't!" Ino's hand came down on the back of his head hard. He sat down hard and she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Got it?"

"Got it, Ino," Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "No more Sasuke-imitations."

"Good little whisker-boy," Ino cooed. "Now come on and figure out how to get down from here. We're going to be late, and then Shikamaru and Temari will get annoyed . . . or naughty, neither of which I want to witness."

Naruto nodded. "If we climb down another ten feet, there's a pathway that we can follow down from there." He dropped over the ledge and guided her down beside him before continuing. They were half way there when Ino spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto? Next time you tell me a secret, at least tell me something I don't know."

Naruto's grin was distinctly fox-like and mischievous. "Last time Kakashi-sensei was drunk, he said I was the son of Yondaime. Gaara has a girlfriend, the Akatsuki Leader is a bug user, and Sasuke has a sister." At Ino's disbelief, he feigned a hurt expression. "Believe it!"

Ino pushed him off of Hokage Mountain.

**Finite.**


	3. First Sighting

**A/N: Naru/Ino from Sakura's POV . . . bit of a lead in to the drama of the next chapter. Tis short. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's world. I'm just rearranging the continents.**

"Sakura, I'm telling you to put down that scroll, walk out of this tower, and don't come back without eight hours of sleep and a full meal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura nodded, putting down her pen and stretching her fingers. She was a little cramped and hungry too.

"Good. Because you're missing things out there."

She was surprised Naruto wasn't at Ichiriku's when she stopped by for a late lunch. Since she wasn't tired, she decided to wander down to the training fields. Naruto would probably be there and she could get some training in. It wouldn't do to get behind in the physical aspect of her career by being so tied up in the mental bit of it.

As she approached their usual training grounds, she was surprised to hear voices. Naruto and Sai didn't train together, and Yamato was on a mission as was Kakashi-sensei. As she stepped out of the trees, she realized that Naruto wasn't training in his usual manner. The blonde was crouched over a shougi board, biting his lip and talking to himself. Shikamaru was stretched out on the other side of the board, half-asleep and probably still winning. Chouji was offering helpful bits of advice as he munched on his favorite chips.

"Relax, Naruto," the third member of Team Ten ordered as Ino dropped out of the trees above them.

"Could do that better if I had my girl right here," Naruto teased.

To Sakura's shock, Ino laughed and dropped into his lap, kissing his cheek and knocking over the shougi pieces. "Enough games. Pay attention to me."

"I am, believe it."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru complained. "Temari's in Suna this week, so I have to put up with you two."

"And me."

"And Chouji."

Sakura turned around and walked back to the village. Was this what Tsunade meant when she said Sakura was missing things? Sakura had never seen Naruto and Ino together as a couple coming.

But maybe she should have.

Ino always had to have the very best. And in Sasuke's absence, Sakura had to admit the Uchiha's failings. Naruto was the best. He worked hard. He did what he thought was right. And he practically worshipped his precious people. All traits that Ino knew and loved.

Naruto's crush on Sakura had dissipated to her surprise. And it should have. Sakura never gave him the time of day. She had never wanted and still didn't want Naruto. She had wanted Sasuke . . . the one she couldn't have. Ino was much more sensible than that. Ino wanted what she could have and she had the opportunity of selection. Ino was beautiful, loud, stubborn, and talented through her own hard work.

They were equals who fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece. It didn't look right at first, but you try it anyway and it clicks. When the puzzle's all done, you have to admit that it's just where it belongs.

Sakura didn't begrudge them finding their puzzle pieces. She'd even congratulate them later. Right now, she had to go find her own matching puzzle piece.

**Finite.**


	4. First Scene Not Theirs Not Really

**A/N: Naruto/Ino shall rule the world! In my dreams. But still. I don't like the Naru/Hina or Naru/Saku pairings. They should not be allowed to occur! Besides . . . Naru/Ino is fun! Enjoy the mass mayhem . . . and no, I won't start a Saku/Lee book of one-shots. Not happening for the colossal reason of I don't have a clue, how I'd pull it off.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine!**

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have ten seconds to show your face before I crush you!"

Ino looked up in surprise at her boyfriend who was hauling large bags of fertilizer around the store for her. Naruto had paled, and he turned to his petite girlfriend with terrified eyes.

"Hide me?" he pleaded.

"What did you do to Sakura?" she asked curiously, moving out from behind the counter to open the door before Sakura knocked it down.

"Nothing . . . but she probably didn't like what I did to Lee."

Ino didn't get to the door in time. The chakra that suddenly filled the air sent her flying for Naruto's strong arms, the only really good defense against chakra. The door flew across the room, and a raging pink-haired medic nin stood in the doorway. Naruto released her and dove behind the counter. Now that chakra was out of the question, Ino took preventative measures.

As Sakura lunged forward, Ino hit the ground and tripped her friend, jack-knifing back to her feet and sitting square in the middle of Sakura's back to prevent her dearest friend and rival from murdering her adored boyfriend. She made a mental note to eat ramen with Naruto more often, she didn't weigh enough to really stop a determined Sakura.

Sakura was finally calming down (or building up a new rage now targeted at her best friend . . . it's hard to be sure). "Get off me, you fat pig."

"At least tell me why you want to crush Naruto, Forehead," Ino bargained, pretending that she actually had a solid chance at keeping Sakura under control. Morino-san swore that intimidation was really just bluffing with confidence.

"That . . . that . . . that blonde . . . !"

"Hey!" was the double outcry.

Sakura seethed. "That ramen-obsessed, ADD suffering, pig-attracted, twit . . . !"

Ino nodded, ignoring Naruto's pout. "Better."

"He beat Lee-san up in a sparring match! For no good reason!"

"Ah," Ino continued sagely. "Naruto . . . what was your reason?"

Naruto peeked over the counter again. "He wanted to date Sakura-chan!"

Sakura growled again, and Ino leaned over to look at the furious green eyes, weighing her options. She could further antagonize Sakura . . . remain neutral . . . or temporarily turn against Naruto to ensure that he remained among the living by the time this little scene concluded. She chose the last . . . Naruto would forgive her anything if she bought him ramen later.

"That's completely illogical," she complained, gaining Sakura's sympathy and Naruto's wide-eyed terror. He looked awful cute like that . . . bad Ino . . . focusing back on the matter at hand. She let Sakura up, and Naruto made a strange noise before diving back behind the counter. "What on earth was he thinking?"

"Naruto doesn't know how to think!" Sakura muttered in a vindictive fashion, ignoring the wounded noise Naruto made.

"He's not good enough for Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested. "And Kakashi-sensei told me to do it!"

Said-sensei wandered through the door at that moment, stifling a sneeze. "Hello, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan . . . have you seen Naruto?"

Sakura grabbed his book and glared up at him. "Kakashi-sensei . . . did you tell Naruto to beat up Lee-san?"

"Of course not, Sakura-chan."

"Liar!" Naruto shouted from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," Kakashi nodded in the general direction of the counter, having pulled out another book to continue his reading. Sakura stole this one too. "And I did not tell you to beat up Rock Lee. I told the misguided boy that he must defeat all the men on Team 7 before he could date Sakura. You're the one who took it further when he decided to challenge you first."

Sakura's eyes crossed as she stumbled back, sitting on a display garden bench hard. "But . . . but there's you and Naruto, Yamato-san, and Sai . . ."

"And Sasuke," Naruto added his two cents. "Cause even if he is evil right now . . . there is no way he'd let _Fuzzy Brows_ date his ex-fangirl."

"Kakashi-sensei! I am almost sixteen years old! I'm _chunin_!"

Kakashi's eye curved into a crescent. "You'll always be our little Sakura-chan." The masked ninja now had a third book open. Sakura gave up on the futile cause of the book and turned to Ino.

"Did you hear that, Pig? Can I crush them now?"

Ino smiled. "Actually, I think that it's kind of sweet."

Ino continued smiling serenely. Sakura gaped. Kakashi read on. Naruto cautiously ventured out from behind the counter.

Sakura finally managed words. "Naruto didn't have to challenge your teammates and sensei . . . I'm sorry, Ino."

Ino smacked her across the head. "Stop feeling sorry for me already, Forehead."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's waist possessively, head resting on her shoulder as he regarded Sakura. "And I did too. All at once. Kurenai-sensei stepped in for Asuma-sensei, and Shikamaru came up with the plan of me trying to out-eat Chouji at anything but ramen _while_ under genjutsu. It took three whole tries, Sakura-chan. I didn't eat anything for the rest of the week."

Ino tilted her head. "How come I didn't know about this?"

Naruto grinned. "Cause even if I failed, it wouldn't have stopped me?"

"Bad boy. Go sit in the corner until I take you to dinner tonight." Naruto cheerfully moved to the chair by the door to obey his 'punishment.' Ino turned back to Sakura and shrugged. "You're never going to get them to change their minds. Lee's stubborn. He'll eventually beat them all or die trying. Stop worrying so much, Forehead, and go find the boy."

Sakura sputtered for a moment before deciding that Ino made sense, and disappeared to find Lee. Kakashi-sensei followed to chaperone. Ino crossed the room and sat in her boyfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed her boyfriend.

"Bad boys don't get dinner."

Naruto grinned. "I can live with that."

Ino shut him up, and flipped the sign on the door to read closed.

**Finite.**


End file.
